


Calendario - Día 1

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine no es el mismo sin Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendario - Día 1

No sabe por qué sucede, si es culpa de las corbatas - llevan unas azul eléctrico a juego con los trajes negros - o simplemente porque han llegado a los Nacionales y cantar siempre se lo recuerda, pero cuando Blaine sale a escena y empieza su solo, con el resto de miembros del equipo a su espalda, haciéndole los coros, Blaine sólo puede pensar en lo que ha dejado atrás.  
En Kurt, viviendo su vida en Nueva York.  
En su mejor amigo, con el que solía cantar. Todas sus canciones son ahora para él.  
La corbata le ahoga, pero sigue cantando, quiere ganar los Nacionales. No lo celebrarán juntos, pero la vida sigue.  
Y sobre el escenario, Blaine siempre puede fingir que Kurt sigue ahí, tras él, apoyándole, aunque estén a kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.


End file.
